Tauriel
by Storybookwriter
Summary: Tauriel has lived with her grandmother at the outside of the Mirkwood realm. So far in her twenty-six years of existance, her life has lead an uneventful course. Then she met the Prince; a young elf who is only two years her senior, when he finally succeeds to sneak out beyond the palace walls. This new freinship sends her life spiralling unseen events.
1. Chapter 1

Tauriel: How she came to be

Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood wasn't supposed to be without his assigned servant, much less outside to the palace walls without the protection of his father, the king; but there he was in one of the many forests that grew within the walls, alone. This was the first time he ever made such an achievement, and he was willing to savor his freedom, until a servant or a guard would come along, scold him, and drag him back to the palace, where his angry father would punish him.

He'd been many small forests during the rare moments when Thranduil wandered from the palace walls; but this however, was his favorite one. The ground was almost completely hidden from sight due to the amount of the golden leaves that had fallen from the trees, but many leaves of that color were still producing plentifully on the dark branches. The sun bounced off the leaves, making it seem that the leaves were in fact, made of pure gold.

_What was that?!_

Legolas's head instinctively snapped upwards to what he thought he heard was rustling in the tree-tops. There was silence, as he stared at the supposed place, his blue orbs squinting. Half a minute went, but other than his own, no movements could be seen in the forest.

_Maybe it was my imaginat-There it is again!_

Legolas now knew for a fact, that those sounds weren't from the teasing from his own mind. Something was definitely out there, and it was watching him. His eyes quickly skimmed the scene back and forth, until he finally caught sight of movement at the corner of his eye. In one motion, he scooped up a nearby rock and threw it at the rustling branches. There was a cry of surprise and pain, before the same rock was launched from seemly nowhere, and struck his arm. Legolas jumped and rubbed his arm as an elleth, around his age he guessed, revealed her from the camouflage of the leaves and branches, rubbing her temple.

"Now what did you go and do that for?!"

This elleth had long red hair unlike anything he'd ever seen. Most elves that were born and raised in the Mirkwood realm had brown or chestnut-colored hair, but hers was a bright red that appeared to be on fire when sunlight shown against it. It was pretty simple to tell the elleth's mouth was fixed in a frown, even from the ground. She wore a dark green dress, which appeared to be faded and patched. Her legs, he noticed were clad in brown tights; a piece of clothing only worn by the men.

"I thought you were a spider." Legolas said simply with a hint of haughtiness.

"Don't be stupid! Giant spiders only inhabit the Mirkwood Forest. They couldn't climb the walls without the guards killing them first."

She plopped down on the branch she was standing on.

Legolas was slightly taken aback by the elleth's comment. He was raised as a prince, so he was never spoken to in such a fashion. The only elflings his age, were children of the servants, and were brought up to speak to the king and prince with the upmost respect. Most of the elves that grew up outside of the palace walls had never laid eyes on their rulers. Judging by her disrespectful tone and the fact that he couldn't recall her face, Legolas figure she was one of those elves; the "Common Folk" his father would often call them.

"What is your name?" Legolas questioned.

"It is considered courteous to give your name first."

This girl obviously didn't know who she was talking to; but that would change when he will mention his name.

"Fine. It is Legolas. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood."

There was a silent exchange between them.

_Ha! I bet she's regretting saying those things to me now!_

"Aren't princes like you supposed to have a body-guard or a servant or something?"

Well _that _was unexpected. He predicted that she would stumble over her sentences as she apologized repeatedly. After all, that's what happened when a servant forgot to refer to him as "prince".

"I snuck out! First time at that!" He announced triumphantly and full of pride."And what about you? Aren't little elflings like you supposed to be with their parents?" Legolas countered.

Even from this distance, he could see her eyes flash with anger. They were green, as bright as his eyes were blue, he noted.

"My grandmother knows where I'm at! I spend every day here!"

She hadn't mentioned her parents. Legolas figured by the way her eyes flashed, that he was treading in dangerous and uncharted territory with this elleth. It would best be wise that he change the topic completely to avoid an angry confrontation with her. Besides, his father knew of everyone in his realm. If he wanted to know something about someone, he always questioned his father about them. There was no need to wrestle information from them, and possibly get a bloody nose or worse in the process.

"Are you afraid?" Legolas called up.

"No! What makes you think I'm afraid?!"

"You're still up in that tree. You must be afraid if you hadn't come down yet!"

Legolas heard her growl as she began jumping on branches and sliding down the trunk. When her feet came in contact with the ground, it was revealed that she was shorter than Legolas. Just by a head though.

"How old are you?" She questioned.

"Twenty-eight."

"I'm twenty-six."

"That explains a lot." He smirked while patting her head.

The elleth glared at him with her green orbs before swatting his hand away.

A twisted smile formed on her lips.

"Well, you defiantly aren't trying to be the older one with braids like those." She giggled as she tugged at a small French-braid at the side of his head. It was Legolas's turn to get offended and swat her hand away. She brought her hands up to her mouth, laughing into them.

"Prince Legolas! Where are you!? You're father's not going to be happy when he hears you've been outside the palace walls without him!"

The laughing immediately ceased from the elleth, and she dashed towards the same tree she was in.

"Wait!"

She turned.

"I still don't know your name."

She was silent, as she listened to the elf, clearly the prince's assigned servant draw nearer. Deciding she had time to hide herself before he came, green eyes met the blue.

"My name is Tauriel." She said, before scrambling up the trunk like a squirrel. She disappeared into the golden leaves, just as the servant burst forth from the thicket.

"My Prince! There you are! Your father would have my head if anything happened to you!" He proceeded to grab the prince's hand and began practically dragging him away.

Legolas threw his head over his shoulder, just in time to see Tauriel peeking from the branches. If the servant noticed, their exchange, he didn't care. He was too preoccupied with getting the prince home safely in the palace.

"Do not go wandering off again!" The servant scolded him. "It will only mean trouble! There are strange folk wandering around here lately."


	2. Chapter 2

Around a week later, Legolas had once again snuck from the palace walls; with some difficulty though. After his father had heard of his wandering off, he told the servant to stay by him at all times and to increase the security. But by his little elfling talents, he managed to escape into the Golden Forest (the name he'd given it) without sight or sound. He hoped that Tauriel would be in the tree where he last saw her, or this entire escape would've been for nothing. He told Tauriel that he would be back. He just hoped she didn't give up on waiting for the prince.

Upon entering into a familiar clearing, Legolas stopped and called up into the largest tree.

"Tauriel...Tauriel! Are you there?!"

An object flew from that very tree and struck his head. Laughing could be heard as he rubbed his head and glared into the leaves.

"Now what was that for?!" He demanded while Tauriel slipped into sight, still laughing.

"Revenge for throwing that rock at me." she answered between giggles. "Count your blessings; it could've been a rock." Legolas bent down and picked up a shiny red apple.

"Here's another one. I think the first one got bruised by your thick skull."

Legolas was ready this time, and caught the second apple that Tauriel launched at him. With his pride wounded, he bit into the apple, and neatly placed himself on the ground. Tauriel, who was swinging back and forth on a branch nearby, dropped beside Legolas and sat down. She removed another shiny apple from a leather satchel, and she too bit into it.

"So, you managed to sneak out again?"

"Yes." He answered taking another large bite.

"You would have thought that after the first time the Great Prince of Mirkwood escaped, they would've made some changes in the Guard."

"They did." he answered as he chewed. "Father was furious and demanded my assigned servant to be close to me no matter what the cost, and increased the security by nearly twice than normal. It was quite difficult but I managed to sneak away unseen and unheard."

"How in Middle-Earth did they miss an elfling with bright blonde exiting from a wall nearly as tall as the one that protects the realm?!"

"You're the one to talk Miss-I've-Got-Hair-As-Bright-As-Fire!"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to sneak in or out of any place."

Legolas racked his brains for a good comeback, but all that came out was: "You'd still be dead if Orcs got you." She was quite advanced in the art or conversation.

Seeing that she won this conversation, she smiled triumphantly and bit into her apple.

"Where did you get these?"

"I found them here in the forest. I come here regularly to pick them and sell them to the folk around here. The ones that don't sell, I bring them home to Grandmother. Grandmother makes delicious apple pie."

"Our cooks make delicious apple pie as well."

"Well _you _don't count! You've probably got the best cooks ever seen in this elven realm!"

"All is fair in game of life!" Legolas snickered.

Tauriel just shoved him, and crossed her arms.

"I still think that Grandmother cooks the best pie though..." She muttered under her breath.

"Alright, then we shall see who has the best pie! We'll meet here next week, same time." Legolas exclaimed getting up. Tauriel mimicked his action and she too, jumped to her feet.

"May the best pie win!" Legolas said, as he and Tauriel shook hands.

"Grandmother, I'm home!" Tauriel called into the simple elven house, as she pushed open the door.

"I'm in here, child."

Nienna was an elf-woman who was rumored to be older than the king himself. She had an ageless face with long chestnut-colored hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a warm brown, and the wisdom of many years flowed from her lips. She had once been the head cook for the king, but after her son and daughter-in-law were slain in an Orc raid against Mirkwood when Tauriel was a mere infant of seven years. Nienna took it upon herself to raise her granddaughter, instead of letting the nursery and child-care servants do it. She left the king's services with her grandchild in her arms, to raise her in the nice peaceful realm outside the palace. There were no important figures of Mirkwood that didn't live in Thranduil's palace, so everyone was equal in everyone's eyes. That's how Tauriel was raised.

"Grandmother, do you think you can make some of your apple pie next week?" Tauriel questioned excitedly holding her leather satchel. "I even brought the apples!"

Nienna smiled at her grandchild.

_She's so full of life and joy!_ She mused, as she lifted the satchel Tauriel and opened it, revealing dozens of the same shiny red apples, similar to the ones that she threw at Legolas.

"Hmmm...These apples are very ripe. You certainly picked them at the right time." Nienna said thoughtfully as she picked each apple from the satchel, and examined each apple with great care.

"The Golden Forest's full of them! I can get more if you'd like!"

"Well, I won't need any more apples; you've already collected more than I need. You however, can go to the shop and buy the ingredients."

"Okay!"

Nienna handed Tauriel a small dark-green bag with a few silver and bronze coins. All she saw when she turned her head, was a streak of red-hair, racing out the door.

~Meanwhile at the palace...~

Legolas traveled through the endless corridors that he called "home". The smells of rich food and exotic spices wafer up his nose, indicating he was close to the kitchen. Opening a rather large wooden door, he was met with his face being engulfed with steam. After throwing his arm over his face, he blinked a couple of times, adjusting his sight to the steam-filled kitchen. Most of the cooks were moving back and forth, too busy to notice the young prince. As he avoided the stampeding slender bodies of full-grown elves, his eyes finally fell on a familiar face; Amras, was the Head Cook for the Mirkwood realm and nearly all of his time in the steam-engulfed kitchen. He knew of Amras, because of the close friendship he had with his servant. It was, in fact, the short trips that his servant made to the kitchen for a short conversation with his best friend that Legolas escaped from sight.

Legolas dodged bodies and dashed up to Amras, who was adding a fragrant spice to something at looked like pheasant.

"My prince!"

There was no missing the surprise in Amras' voice. He had a right to be. When he was dragged down the kitchen, he often tugged at his friend's sleeve, complaining that he was bored. When his friend ignored him, or placed a hand on his shoulder as a gesture to stop, Legolas would huff and run for the exit. To go play the with servants' kin or to pester his already-busy father perhaps.

"What can I do for you?"

Legolas stared at him with his ocean-blue eyes.

"Do you suppose you can make an apple-pie? Do you think it could be ready by this time next week?"

What an interesting request. Rare it was when royalty itself came down to request something be made. Normally, requests were made and carried by servants. The prince could've sent a servant, but instead, chose to come do so himself.

"Is there a special occasion?" Amras asked, picking up a bowl, and stirred in contents.

"Urrmmmm..." Legolas racked his head for a decent reason. After all, you just couldn't say "I'm sneaking out of the castle so I can win a competition with an elleth from the town." So he settled for this: "I'm surprising my father. And you better not tell anyone! Or else!"

Amras almost chuckled at the elfling prince's attempt to threaten. With that, Legolas stalked out from the kitchen.

"Was that the prince?" One of the cook's questioned Amras.

"It indeed was. He just demanded an apple pie be made to surprise the king."

"But sir, I was under the impression that the king despised that form of pie."

"And so was I."

Bored. It was a common emotion that an energized elfling felt, but, however, had no outlet. She was once contented with swing and jumping on the trees, or practicing with the twin-blades that was given to her by her grandmother, once her father's.

But now, swinging on the trees or practicing were nothing compared to the entertainment and laughs that being with Legolas brought. Sighing, she took one of the daggers, and threw it. It struck the dead center of the large trunk-just where she was aiming at. Grandmother always told her she was as gifted with the blades just as her father was. It had now became Tauriel's desire to purchase an elven sword and bow with the money she got from selling apples; it was rumored that the king paid well for members of the Guard. Once she became a member, she would move her and Grandmother from the small stone hut and into a real house.

Wedging the blade free, she slid it back into its sheath, and began walking in a direction she never went. As she continued walking, the forest was growing thinner and thinner, until she smacked into a giant stone wall. Stumbling back while holding her now injured nose, she stared upward, looking to the top. Then letting her eyes travel back down, she noticed deep creases in the wall; possibly created by the many foes that tried to scale the walls during the times of war in the first and second ages.

Tauriel loved to climb things. Grandmother had told her that she was scaling the shelves in the kitchen before she could walk. It was the main reason why she wore leggings underneath her dresses. She despised dresses and the feminine attire, but was generally led to criticism if women and girls wore anything less. She simply had to deal with it.

Her attention slipped to the tree that had grown near the wall, as tall, if not, taller than the wall itself. It was a considerable amount of distance from the wall, but not enough, that she wouldn't be able to see on the inside. She'd always wondered what the inside of the castle walls that separated the "royalty" from the "commoners". As she imagined herself climbing to the top of the tree, her hand unconsciously reached up and grabbed the lowest branch, hoisting herself into the air. Soon her hands were grasping branches, as she began scaling the tree. She felt like she was in some sort of trance until she reached the top. The sun's rays were warm and the air was fresh, as if it were newly made. She laughed with joy as she saw butterflies of all kinds fly about the tops of the trees, almost forgetting why she climbed the tree in the first place. Her cat-like reflexes quickly, but gently snatched a passing butterfly. She stared at it in awe, as its rainbow wings reflected the suns light, as if it were stain glass. Throwing her hands, in the air, she released the fragile thing to fly away with its friends, before she dove beneath the branches and leaves. Scrambling to as far as she could to the second-highest branch (the highest put her in plain sight), she laid her eyes inside the palace wall for the first time.

The Gardens had a wide variety of flowers and fruit trees, and lawns were clipped but by far the most impressive thing in the entire palace gardens was the palace itself. Tauriel would tell it was carved and made from white stone and wood, and in the afternoon sun, it gave the illusion that it glowed-Tauriel then froze, for it was then she began to hear voices from down below. Not daring to move, she froze in place, not wanting to get caught.

"Is there anything you want my king?"

She quickly found the elves conversing. One had chestnut-colored hair, of similar color to her grandmother's and the other, the much taller one, had bright blonde hair only recognizable on Legolas. Despite not seeing him before, Tauriel automatically knew who he was.

_The king...!_

She couldn't make out the details but his appearance consisted of a silver robe, with a crown of branches and leaves, that could've defeated her hair in redness; a high achievement.

"Legolas, do not wander far from me."

"Yes, father."

"Legolas..." she said in a faint whisper, as the blonde-haired carbon copy of the king quickly dashed to his father's side. It was said that the kings fought in many battles, and his senses were as sharp, as a wild creature in the woods, avoiding a predator. Not wanting to have the king fix his gaze upon her, and revealing her current location, she didn't dare move.

"Is there anything you would like, my king?" the chestnut-haired servant asked.

"Yes, there is, actually. I see an elf. An elf with hair as red as the leaves on my crown up in that tree." He said pointing.

Legolas, Thranduil noticed, had responded when he said "hair as red as the leaves on my crown".

"My son, do you know anything of the figure with the red-hair?"

"No one, father."

Meanwhile up in that tree, Tauriel didn't bother to see if the king _was _referring to her or not. She slid down the trunk as fast as it was humanly-or elfly possible. she ran back into her forest without looking back.

It was nearly suppertime when Tauriel burst through her house door, sweating, panting, and a look to terror frozen on her face.

"Goodness sakes Tauriel! Where on Middle-Earth were you?! I was about to order a search-party!"

Her grandmother abandoned her cooking and ran to check to see if the reckless girl called her "granddaughter" was alright.

"You appear to be shaken up. What has happened?" Nienna asked, satisfied that there were no injuries on the child.

"Nothing, Grandmother. I was just running and playing in the Golden Forest. Nothing more."

Tauriel however, was one of the easiest elves in the entire Mirkwood realm to read, her emotions were clearly written in those beautiful green eyes.

"Child, I know you are not telling me everything." Nienna said in a warm, but stern tone.

Tauriel stared at the ground.

"Tauriel..."

"Ummm...I walked in a direction I never went before..." Tauriel began uncertainly. "As I walked...I bumped into a large gray wall; you know, the wall that protects the palace..."

Nienna's brown eyes widened, hoping she wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to say.

"There was this really big tree by the wall, close enough to see on the inside, far enough so that no one couldn't enter. I don't know exactly what happened, but it felt like I was in a trance, and I began climbing the tree. It was fun." She added the last part.

Nienna smiled. Good, so the guards didn't capture her, thinking she was a spy.

"Well, I went to the very top! Did you know that butterflies rest on the leaves at the very top? I caught one, and she was beautiful! Wings like stain glass." Tauriel smiled as she recalled the memory.

"Anyways, I didn't want anyone to see me, so I dove beneath the leaves and watched from a branch what was going on inside the palace walls. The branch was concealed by thick leaves and branches; or so I thought."

Nienna didn't like where this was going.

"The king and prince were outside, near the wall, with a servant with chestnut-hair like yours. Perhaps it was the sun, but without looking in my direction but pointing to the tree I was watching from, he says: "There is an elf. An elf with hair as red as the leaves on my crown." Or something along those lines. That was when I slid down the tree as fast as I could and ran."

Nienna wore a horrified expression.

"Tauriel! I did not raise you to act so foolishly! There is not telling if the king will search for you or not! For now on, you must not dwell along the wall, nor anywhere near it. In fact, you are only allowed to go into the Clearing and that is it."

"Yes, Grandmother..."

"Now, go and get cleaned up for supper."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Sorry. I'm just really, really, lazy. Excuse me, I'll try and update more often.

* * *

On the day Tauriel and Legolas decided to compare the pies, a call came from the kitchen.

"Tauriel, I made the apple pie!"

Tauriel immediately abandoned playing with the daggers, and dashed into the kitchen. There, from the oven, came a steaming apple pie.

"Grandmother, it looks delicious!" Tauriel exclaimed as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She then ran to give her grandmother to give her a hug.

"Wait for a while, so it can cool. You don't want to get burned."

"Yes, Grandmother."

Legolas wandered through the Golden Forest, a slice of pie in hand. Amras had finished the pie just early this morning. Now to prove to Tauriel that the pies made by the palace are the best. After all, wasn't _everything _in the palace better?

"Legolas! I brought it!"

Unlike the times he came into the forest, Tauriel was sitting at the base of the tree trunk, her slice in hand. Legolas smirked, and placed himself beside her.

"Father's getting suspicious."

Tauriel frowned.

"With my recent "disappearances" and the "mysterious elf" he saw in the trees five days ago, he is going to put find out soon."

Tauriel paled.

"That could've been any elf."

"Tauriel, he described the elf "with hair as red as the leaves on my crown". There is only one elf in all of Mirkwood that fits that description."

Tauriel stared at the leafy ground.

"Just hope he doesn't see another glimpse of your hair. His suspicions will prove to be true."

"And now, my suspicions will prove to be correct."

Tauriel threw him a confused glance.

"That this is the most delicious apple pie."

Tauriel's frown turned into a smirk.

"You. Wish."

Legolas handed her a silver fork.

"Then let the competition begin!"

Tauriel and Legolas switched the pies and taking their forks, dipped it into the pie and ate. There was a pause, as they both exchanged looks.

'I thought we exchanged the pies..." Legolas trailed off.

"It tastes the same as Grandmother's..."

They exchanged looks and once more and switched the pies once more. Taking another bite, while placing the plates on the ground, they chewed slowly, both with thoughtful looks on their face. Finally they simultaneously dropped their forks on the plates, leaned back and crossed their arms and leaned against the large trunks.

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me, while I question Amras about that recipe." Legolas said finally getting up, and collecting his plate.

"Yeah. Don't forget your fork." Tauriel said tossing the silver thing to her friend. Though she didn't say it, that piece of the silverware was probably the most expensive thing that had ever laid her hands on. She didn't care though. She never liked very fancy items. She was a simple elf with simple tastes.

With that, they both went the opposite directions.

* * *

"Grandmother?" Tauriel asked, as they were sitting by the fire that night.

"Yes, darling?"

"That recipe...can you tell me about it?"

"What about it?"

"Did you make that recipe, or did you get it from...somewhere else."

Nienna eyes her granddaughter curiously. This was the first time she'd ever taken interest in any of Nienna's recipes. She was under the impression that cooking wasn't Tauriel's cup of tea.

"Well, it was created during the time I served as the Head Cook in the king's palace."

Tauriel's green eyes widened.

"You served for the king?!"

"That's right. I lived there and raised my son there; your father. He grew up and became a member of the Guard. The woman he met, your mother, served as a healer for the Guard. You were born and raised there, until you were an infant of seven. When your mother and father were out in the forests, they left you in the nursery. Rumor has it that you, and the prince got along very well."

"The prince...?"

"Oh, yes. King Thranduil's wife died giving birth to the young prince, and most of his time was spent at the nursery, while his father was ruling the land. Even as an infant, the elf maids in the nursery, said that every time your parents brought you in, the prince always broke into a wide grin, even if he was crying."

"..."

Tauriel hadn't had the faintest idea on how to respond to that.

"When your parents were slain by orcs though...I quit my job and went to raise you out of the palace. It was best to raise you in a place that didn't constantly treat you like you were inferior to everyone around you.

"While I worked there...I developed the recipe. Though the king despised apple pie, and only ordered it when he had guests over. But they all said it was the best pie they ever tasted."

"...Wow..."

"When I left, I left the recipe there, so other cooks could use it."

"I still can't believe that you actually served the king!"

"It was an interesting experience."

"...Grandmother...?"

"Yes, darling?"

"...When I get older, I want to join the Guard. I've been practicing with my father's daggers, and I'm saving my money for a bow and sword. I'm going to teach myself how to handle the weapons."

Nienna gave her a look.

"Really Tauriel? King Thranduil doesn't usually accept elleths for combat members."

"Then I shall be one of the first, Grandmother."

Meanwhile...

It was rare that Amras ever got a day-off, and it was rarer still that he wasn't spending it Eärendil, Legolas' servant. So taking advantage of this moment, he ran up beside the young cook.

"My, prince. I hope you enjoyed the pie?" Amras asked, upon noticing blonde hair, dashing up to him."

"Yes, but tell me. Is that an old recipe? Father tells me that all of the good recipes are the old ones."

"Well," Amras began. "I don't think the recipe is old, but the elf that developed it was rumored to be older than the king."

Legolas's blue eyes widened.

"Nienna was the Head Cook before many others. She was the one that helped me get started, teaching me the king's likes and dislikes. She had a son that worked in the Guard, and her daughter-in-law was part of the Healing Corpse in the Guard. They met when she was treating wounds. They fell in love, got married and had a beautiful baby girl, with the reddest hair ever seen in Mirkwood. They however,"

Amras' voice took a sad turn.

"Were slain by orcs in a sudden attack against the realm. Nienna was devastated, and decided to take her granddaughter to live outside the palace, so she could give the child around-the-clock care. There were apparently other reasons, but I never heard of such. I can't remember the child's name though…"

"Tauriel…!" Legolas whispered.

"T-actually….that is correct, my prince but…how did you know that?"

Amras had eyed the young prince curiously; almost suspiciously.

"I-I simply heard it from my father..." Legolas trailed off. He quickly leapt to his feet and ran, when Amras sent him a skeptical glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Tauriel had been playing with with some of the elflings on the street when she noticed Evindel pulling a horse, with a cart hitched to it. Other male elves were riding in the back, laughing and talking with each other. Evindel was a friend of Nienna, so, abandoning her game, decided to approach him.

"Mr. Evindel."

The man paused in his tracks and smiled when his eyes rested on Tauriel.

"Hello Tauriel. How is your grandmother?"

"She's doing very well, thank-you."

Tauriel craned her neck to get a better look at the elves, both men and teenagers in the back of the cart. A few had recognized her and either called out her name or waved to her.

"Were are you going?"

"We're going to chop wood for the king. And then," he lifted a bag from the cart. He dipped his fingers into the bag and a few seeds rested on his palm when it came out. "We're going to plant all of the trees we have cut down."

"Oh."

There was silence for a few seconds before Tauriel asked the question that would change the course of her future, though she didn't know it at the time.

"Can I help?"

"Hey grandmother?"

Nienna was at the loom when Tauriel slipped into the house.

"What is it Tauriel?" She asked, not taking her eyes of the loom.

"Um…can I go with Evindel to help chop wood?"

"What?"

Nienna stopped, her work to make eye-contact with her grandchild.

"I want to chop wood with Evindel." Tauriel repeated.

"Why?" Nienna couldn't help but asking.

"I want to become stronger, so I can join the guard."

Nienna but a hand to her brow.

"Yes, but make sure you come back before dark."

"Thank-you grandmother!"

"Tauriel!"

Nienna jerked forward and seized Tauriel's shoulder.

"I'm going to tie your hair up. I don't want your hair getting you caught like last time."

The forest they entered was so much different than the Golden wood with the apples. This bore a resemblance to Mirkwood, with the sun's rays filtered through the thick leaves of the tall trees. It didn't possess the same real of death as did Mirkwood, and since they were still within the walls of the kingdom, there was no threat of any dark beasts or giant spiders.

Tauriel sat in the cart with all of the other workers, adjusting the dark brown scarf around her head. The scarf was intended to keep the sweat out of her face, Nienna had said, and keep her hair out of her face. And hidden. Though Tauriel wasn't aware of her grandmother's ulterior motive at the time.

"Now, we will be cutting down the trees and chopping up the logs of the fallen trees. Your job will to be split the logs in half to make them easier to stack."

"Okay!"

Tauriel dashed back to the cart and grabbed the smallest axe in the pile.

"We never cut down live trees. Only the ones that have died or have fallen are used for wood. Remember Tauriel. The forest is alive, so we cannot hurt it."

"Yes! I understand!"

The elves began lowering the giant trunk to the ground.

"Ummm….sir?"

One of the worker's nudged his boss's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Is it alright to allow Tauriel to work with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…jobs like this are generally for a male and Tauriel is a female."

Evindale handed the worker an axe.

"If you're worried about whether young Tauriel will remain safe or if she will be strong enough, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Tauriel often does hard labour for her grandmother and she regularly climbs many trees."

Tauriel came running back, her chosen axe balancing on her shoulder.

"Tauriel do not run with sharp heavy objects like that in your hand! We elves may not be able to die as easily as the mortal realm, but they will still cause a good deal of pain."

Tauriel dug her heels into the soil of the forest grounds, skidding to a stop.

"Sorry."

The axe defended upon the upright block of wood and created a dull "thunking" sound as the axe split the log.

"Like this Mr. Evindale?"

"Very good Tauriel. Keep working! You'll get stronger!"

A wide grin consumed her face, as she bent to toss the two split logs into the cart.

She steadied another log and once again, her axe defended.

Unbeknownst to her, some of the workers had paused more than once to take in the little elleth swinging the axe up and down.

"I can't believe that Mr. Evindale is letting that girl work." One of them had said to his friend.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Tauriel?"

"It's not like I don't like her, she's a very sweet girl, but…"

"She's a girl." His friend finished.

"Correct. She should be in classes meant for the elleths her age. I wonder why Ms. Nienna haven't put her in classes working at the loom or musicians."

During the course of the day's work, her the sleeves of her simple dress had been rolled up, exposing her pale arms. Her skin was glowing with sweat from the labour of the work and the scarf in which Nienna had ordered that Tauriel to keep on her head and been discarded a ways away. Bits of red hair was plastered to her face.

"I think that is all Tauriel." Evindale called placing the last three logs next to the young girl.

When the last few logs were split and chucked into the nearly overflowing cart, the axe fell from her hand and she fell backwards on her back.

"I'm tired!"

One of the other worker's chuckled and picked up the axe while Evindale picked up Tauriel.

"You did a good job."

He placed Tauriel in the cart and was handed to one of the workers.

"Don't be surprised if you feel sore tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

So that did explain why her body felt like lead the next morning.

"That means you're getting stronger." Nienna informed the next morning when Tauriel came downstairs rubbing her arms.

"I didn't know getting stronger hurt so badly…"

"You work, tear then heal. And then you repeat the process." Nienna placed a bowl of fruit down for her breakfast and then continued.

"That's how your father got stronger."

Tauriel's green eyes flashed as they always did when he parents were brought into the conversation.

"Really?"

"Yes. there were numerous occasions where he either tore a muscle or sprained something due to work that was considered too strenuous for him. He continued to work until he was valued member of the Guard."

Tauriel stabbed a grape with a fork.

"That means I'm becoming like him." She finished cheerfully.

"Yes, but you haven't torn any muscles. They're just sore. The best way to get rid yourself of their tenderness is to work some more."

Tauriel raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Really?"

"We elves don't use our healing techqnues for everything. We find little cures for minor nuances here and there. Which is why…" Nienna hesitated but pushed on, "It would be best if you got into classes meant for healing so you can a well-rounded guard."

Tauriel chewing slowed as she considered.

" Like mama?"

"Just like your mother."

A pause.

"…Can I join classes meant for fighting as well?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I was allowed because…" She reached out and tugged at a long strand of hair. "…because I'm a female."

Nienna brought a finger to her lip and her eyebrows knitted together.

"There's nothing saying that elleths cannot join the classes."

Tauriel's eyes went wide as she stared up at her grandmother.

"Though you must go to your healing sessions if you wish to train with them."

Tauriel stood up so quickly that she overturned her chair. The crash bounced off the walls and Nienna sighed.

"Sorry…!"

Tauriel's face was becoming as red as her hair from her contained excitement that Nienna couldn't help but laughing. But her expression morphed into a serious one.

"But Tauriel…do not lose hope. Do not get discouraged."

Tauriel tilted her head.

"Why would I?"

Sienna knelt and seized her granddaughter's hands. Gary held onto green.

"There's indeed nothing saying that a woman is unable to serve in the Captain's guard, but still. Some may not be willing to entertain the idea. Some may ignore you, try to break you down with mean words or act cold. Some may even intentionally try to hurt you. You must not give them the opportunity. Keep your head up."

Tauriel tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. When she opened her mouth to confirm, a small squeak was all that she was able to produce. She nodded instead.

"That's my granddaughter. You'll shine above them all."

Legolas, eye-lids half closed absent-mindedly picked at a daisy in the field. He cast a glance behind him to see what his personal servant was doing. Disappointed that he wasn't doing remotely entertaining, he got up.

This was boring. Wasn't there _anything_ he could do for fun?

"Amras, I'm bored."

Amras placed his book down.

"Is there anything that you want to do?"

Now that Legolas thought about it, all he had been thinking about was going outside of the palace and seeing Tauriel. It had been two weeks since he had seen her…

"I want to see the kingdom?"

"Can you repeat that my prince?"

"I want to see the kingdom." Legolas repeated.

"That's not something I can authorize." His voice was laced with untold apologizes.

"You must ask your father."

"Father would never take me outside of the palace walls." Legolas mumbled.

"Well you must ask him first. The king can sometimes be unpredictable. Perhaps he may let you go out this once."


	6. Chapter 6

"Make way for the king!"

The long ears of the villagers perked up, when the silky voice belonging to the Captain of the Guard rang loud.

Tauriel was excited preparing for her first combat class the next morning. She heard the unfamiliar voice and had wandered out the front door in curiosity.

Six guards front carved a path on the street as the king with, walking each step with deliberation, while his young son hung off his hand. Elves slipped past each other to get a glimpse of the majestic being that was their king.

Tauriel was intrigued by the tall figure that seemed to tower above the civilians of Mirkwood, but at the same time, weary. It was he, the one with the golden hair, who had spotted her peaking over the wall on the tree.

"Ah. The prince looks exactly like his father."

"There is no doubt that he will be as handsome as he. His mother was quite beautiful as well."

Now that had grabbed the elfling's attention.

_The prince is here? Is he expecting to see me?_

Tauriel dropped on her knees and began to crawl through the thin legs of the crowd.

_I have to be careful; the king has seen me before._

A pair of strong arms suddenly gripped her torso and she was hauled up in the air.

"I have the girl, my Lord."

* * *

Legolas clutched his father's hand in anticipation as the doors exiting the gate of the palace opened. This had been the first time the Legolas was going to leave the palace walls obtaining both the permission and the accompaniment of his father.

_I wonder if I will see Tauriel?_

He found him smiling in spite of himself.

_I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees me surrounded by all of the guards and with me at the side of the king!_

"Is there something amusing Legolas?"

The smile quickly shrunk back into the impassive expression that they prince was trained to have.

"Nothing father. I'm just excited to see the kingdom."

King Thranduil nodded his head.

"I just realized that this will be your first time to see the kingdom that you are destined to rule one day. I apologize for not showing you earlier."

Legolas's pale eyes widened and his head snapped upwards to his father's face.

Well he wasn't expecting _that_.

Legolas turned back to stare at the opening gates in full view.

The tug of his father's hand indicated it was time to go.

As they walked, Legolas, from the corner of his eye watched his father converse with on of his guards, in a tone so hushed, not even his young elvish ears could pick up the words of their speech. Legolas watched the guard nod and he went further ahead.

"It's business that does not concern you at the moment." Thranduil replied, after taking in Legolas's curious expression.

There was no reply from the latter. He simply focused on the excitement of finally leaving the confines of the walls that was not through the process of sneaking out.

Try as he might, his impassive face broke as his blue eyes took in the excited and curious faces gathering around to see the faces of their prince and king, even if only for a second. After adjusting the crowds and the faces of the people of his kingdom, he eyes began their search for his friend.

There were elves, with the same colour of hair, dotted throughout the crowds, though none of them were Tauriel.

_I wonder where she could be….could she be in the forest, not aware that this was going to happen?_

Legolas's eyes rested on the same guard whom his father had the quiet exchange with. The guard was slipping through the crowds.

_What is he doing?_

The guard stopped dead in his tracks and bent over. He had a child in his arms with that red hair he knew all too well.

_Tauriel!_

"I found the girl."

* * *

Tauriel's breathing increased in panic as the eyes of the entire kingdom rested on her form.

"Calm down child. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"Tauriel!"

"Grandmother!"

"Nienna?"

Nienna froze and Tauriel could hear a sharp intake of breath.

"What did my grandchild do? What did she do to be taken away like this?"

Taken away?! Why was she being taken away from all that was comfortable and familiar by a strange elf whom she knew nothing about?

"She will be under the protection of the palace. and will be treated with care. That much we can promise."

"Grandmother?! Grandmother, what's going on?!"

"But why? Why to the palace?!"

"The king requests it."


	7. Chapter 7

Around half way to the palace, Tauriel stopped her squirming, accepting the fact that the strange elf in the amour wasn't going to put her down. She had to content herself with awkwardly adjusting herself in the elf's arms to suit her comfort. Thankfully, the guard adjusted his arms around her body as she desired.

"Why am I being taken to palace? Did I do anything wrong?"

There was a considerable amount of silence, that drove Tauriel to think that her question was't going to be answered. She was too afraid to ask a second time.

"That will for the king to tell you. But nothing bad will happen to you, child. I already told you that."

Out of the corner of her eyes, a tall elf with some of the blondest hair she had ever seen with the exception of one other elf...

Legolas meanwhile, couldn't bring his eyes to the guard in front of him, the guard who was carrying the only friend he ever knew.

_Does father know about our friendship? Well of course he knows. If he didn't know, she wouldn't have been ordered to be taken away from her grandmother._

Thranduil, in truth, had known about the presence of the Tauriel since she had been born within the walls protecting the castle. He recalled one of his healers cuddling a baby with hair that promised to be some of the reddest he's ever seen. But then she died along with her husband after being ambushed. And then Nienna, his head cook, quit and the red-haired baby disappeared completely.

And now the presence of this child had begun to spark his interest. It was no doubt that the infant born of that family just a little over twenty years ago, was here, in the arms of the head of his guard. And it was no doubt that the child was the same child who was up in that tree looking over the wall.

So he had a specific plan to follow; to see how strong was this girl to climb up and down such a distance and re-offer his position to Nienna (seeing as the grandmother was trailing after them). If she were to accept, it would be an easier task to carefully watch the child and what she did. He couldn't force the position on Nienna (though he was king). Refusing would make it a less convenient that's for sure. But he would assign a guard who would be tasked with keeping both eyes on the girl. In the end, King Thranduil was going to get what he wanted.

"I shall go to my chambers and change. Bring the child out to Earendil. Legolas shall change in his chambers. Bring him out when he's ready."

Those around bowed.

"Yes king."

"Bring Nienna to my throne room when I'm ready."

"Yes my king."

Tauriel sat there awkwardly beside a man who appeared to be a servant of the palace, though his rank, she couldn't really tell. This _was _her first inside the palace walls after all.

"You must be Tauriel."

Her head snapped around. The man-elf was smiling, but it did nothing to relieve her discomfort. She nodded.

"Y-yes…my name is Tauriel…"

"Pleased to meet you; I'm Earindil. I'm the Prince's servant."

Well that definitely caught her attention.

"The prince's…?"

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He elaborated.

"Oh…I know…. I saw him with the king in town today…."

_Don't give away that you know the Prince; not yet at least_.

There was an extended period of silence.

"Your grandmother, mother and father all worked here at one point."

Tauriel gave a slight nod.

"My grandmother told me. My father was apart of the guard while my mother was a healer."

"Did Nienna tell you where she worked?"

"Yes….she said she worked in the kitchens…."

When Tauriel's mind processed the use of her grandmother's name, her head snapped to face the servant, green eyes wide.

"You know her name?!"

"But of course. I knew her son; your father."

"You do?! What was he like?"

"Calm down. I'll tell you as soon as I can."

_So impatient. This is definitely his child. The fire-head hair to match the personality._

"But, you are being called to the throne room, so I can't tell you."

When Earendil made a guestre to the two members to the guard who were just beginning to approach them, Tauriel paled.

"Do not worry. You are not in trouble. Nothing will happen to you."

Earendil wasn't ordered to come into the king's presence, so by law, he wasn't granted permission to approach the throne room of the king. Tauriel, who was located between the same members of the guard that came to retrieve her. With each step, her heart race increased as did her body temperature. The very thought that just in a few minutes, she was going to come face to the face with the king of Mirkwood himself.

She soon came to a set of doors that she thought were too tall. She instantly knew where those doors lead to.

"There's no need to be afraid; you will be fine child."

One of the guards, seeing the girl was beginning to shake, tried to offer words of comfort. He had to admit though; being snatched off the streets like that would've been enough to scare him if he was that age again.

The doors leading to the throne room slowly opened.

"Grandmother!"

The other guard reached over and yanked her arm before she was able to reach Nienna.

"Do not run in the throne room. It is disrespectful."

"I-I'm sorry…!"

Her grandmother was instantly beside them.

"Forgive her for her ignorance. She was not trained how to behave in the palace or in the presence of the king. This is her first time behind the walls."

Nienna grabbed Tauriel's hand and tugged her towards.

"Now Tauriel, First: When you meet the king, you must bow as deeply as you can; it's a sign of respect. Second: Do not speak unless spoken to. Third: I have met with the king many times. I will speak to him. Do you understand?"

Tauriel only nodded, her mouth slightly agape.

"Good."

"Come."

The elf who bore the comforting words reached down and grabbed Tauriel's other hand.

"The king is awaiting the presences of both of you."


End file.
